Vent frais, vent du matin
Kennt ihr das? Ihr hört ein Lied und dieses Lied geht euch dann nicht mehr aus dem Kopf? Ich glaube, wir alle können diese Frage mit "ja" beantworten. Je nach dem wie man zu dem Lied steht kann es am Anfang noch angenehm und schön sein. Aber nach spätestens einer Stunde geht einem dieses Lied auf die Nerven. Doch was wenn dieses Lied einfach nicht mehr aufhört im Kopf zu erklingen? Was wenn es von draussen kommt? Was wenn man die Quelle der Musik nicht ausfindig machen kann, sie aber ganz klar da ist? Es ist, als würde aus einem einfachen Ohrwurm ein Fluch werden. Mein Name ist Eric Blackmore, ich bin 23 Jahre alt und ich liebe Musik. Ich kann mich an keinem Zeitpunkt errinern, an dem es je anders war. Bei mir ist (fast) jede Art von Musik willkommen! Eines Tages unterhaltete ich mich mit meinem besten Freund Andy über Kinderlieder und wie verstörend die meisten davon sind. Als halber Franzose kannte ich mich mit verstörenden Kinderlieder aus. Meine Grossmutter sang mir früher jeden Abend französische Kinderlieder. Ich frage mich noch heute, wie ich es geschafft habe damals einzuschlafen. "Kennst du das Lied Ne pleure pas Jeanette? Es geht darum, dass Jeanette traurig ist, weil die Dorfbewohner ihren Verlobten Pière erhängen wollen. Jeanette meint jedoch, dass sie ohne ihren Pière nicht leben kann und somit wird sie mit ihm zusammen erhängt." Andy schaute mich lachend an. "Alter das ist doch krank!" Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Sag ich doch!" "Aber trotzdem ist das nichts im Vergleich zu englischen Liedern!" Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ach ja? Meinst du? Nenne mir ein Lied, welches ansatzweise so schlimm ist wie Ne pleure pas Jeanette!" Andy lächelte und sagte:"Kennst du das Lied London Bridge is falling down?" Ich runzelte die Sitrn. "Klar, wer kennt es schon nicht. Aber was hat das mit..." Sofort wurde ich von Andy unterbrochen. "Ist es nicht seltsam, dass zu einer solch fröhlichen Melodie ein solch verstörender und grausamer Text gesungen wird? Ganz ehrlich, das macht die Sache noch schlimmer wenn du mich fragst! Ich meine stell dir doch mal so ein Kinderchor vor, der ganz glücklich London Bridge is falling down singt, während die London Bridge wirklich stürzt und tausende Menschen sterben!" Ich schwieg. "Ha! Siehst du? Ich hab gewonnen!", sagte Andy triumphierend. "Moment du hast hier noch gar nichts gewonnen! Ich wette mit dir, dass ich ein französisches Kinderlied finde, dass dich bis auf Ewigkeiten verstören wird!", sagte ich. Andy lachte und sagte: "Okay gerne! Du hast 24 Stunden Zeit ein französisches Kinderlied zu finden, dass noch schlimmer als London Bridge is falling down zu finden! Der Gewinner kriegt ein Bier spendiert!" Wir schüttelten uns energisch die Hände und ich dachte mir: "Na warte, dir werd ich's zeigen!" Zu Hause angekommen schaltete ich grad als erstes meinen PC an und ging direkt auf Youtube. In der Suchzeile gab ich verschiedene Sachen ein wie zum Beispiel creepy songs for kids french ''oder ''chansons d'enfants terrifiantes, fand jedoch leider nichts vielversprechendes. Nach einer gefühlten halben Stunde entdeckte ich ein Lied namens Vent frais, vent du matin. Es war ein einfaches Lied und der Text wiederholte sich. Eigentlich wäre ich schon längst zum nächsten Lied gegangen, doch irgendwas hielt mich davon ab. Ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in mir hoch, während sich das Lied dem Ende näherte. "Die Melodie... Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit der Melodie!", dachte ich mir als die letzten Noten ertönen. Plötzlich war ich von der Stille umgeben. Das Lied war fertig, doch ich rührte mich nicht vom Fleck. Endlich schüttelte ich den Kopf und schloss meinen PC. "So ein Schwachsinn!", dachte ich mir und ging in die Küche. Dort angekommen machte ich mir was zu essen, es war nämlich schon 7 Uhr abends. Während ich mir ein Sandwich zu bereitete, pfiff ich vor mich hin. "Moment mal... Pfeife ich etwa gerade Vent frais, vent du matin?", schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Sofort hörte ich auf zu pfeifen. Doch das Lied lief in einer Endlosschleife weiter in meinem Schädel. "Nein, es muss von draussen kommen!" Die Melodie wurde immer lauter. Vent frais, vent du matin. Vent qui souffle au sommet des grands pins. Joie du vent qui passe, allons dans le grand... Vent frais, vent du matin.... "Aufhören!" Schrie ich laut und hielt mir die Ohren zu. Ich suchte nach der Quelle des Liedes, doch es schien von überall zu kommen. Vent frais, vent du matin "Hilfe!", schrie ich so laut wie möglich. Vent qui souffle au sommet des grands pins. "Hilfe!". Ich fing an zu weinen und hatte das Gefühl mich übergeben zu müssen. "AUFHÖREN!" Ich kreischte förmlich. Plötzlich sah ich das Küchenmesser vor mir liegen. "Selbstmord", schoss es mir durch den Kopf. "Ich könnte Selbstmord begehen. Alles ist besser, als dieses Lied hören zu müssen! Ich verliere den Verstand!" Ich griff nach dem Messer und schaute es noch einen Moment lang an. Joie de vent qui passe, allons dans le grand... Vent frais, vent du matin "Nein!" schrie ich durchs Haus. "Es braucht schon mehr um mich zum Selbstmord zu verführen! Fick dich!" Und mit diesesen Worten führte ich das Messer an mein Ohr und schnitt es mir langsam ab. Ich schrie und schrie, doch machte keine Pause, denn ich wusste, dass ich es sonst nicht fertigbringen würde. Als mein linkes Ohr auf den Küchenboden fiel, musste ich mich übergeben. Doch es schien zu funktionieren! Die Musik war jetzt deutlich leiser! Ich fing wieder an zu weinen, als ich das Messer nun an mein rechtes Ohr hielt. Dann schnitt ich ins Fleisch und ich wieder schrie ich in einer unglaublichen Lautstärke. Mein rechtes Ohr lag nun neben meinem linken Ohr in einem Gemisch aus Blut und Erbrochenem. Sofort wurde ich ohnmächtig und genoss die Stille, die mich umgab. Morgen darf ich endlich das Spital verlassen, kann jedoch nicht nach Hause gehen, denn nach diesem Vorfall muss ich vorerst noch in die Psychiatrie. Ich habe es aufgegeben den Leuten zu erklären, dass ich nicht verrückt bin. Am Ende macht dich das nur noch verrückter. Mein Gehör habe ich natürlich komplett verloren, aber das ist nicht weiter schlimm. Ich geniesse diese Ruhe, die ich jetzt überall mit mir trage. Das einzig blöde daran ist, dass ich nicht durch ein Geräusch geweckt werden kann. Als ich also das eingewickelte Geschenk auf meinem Bett sah, erschrak ich zunächst ein bisschen. Ich nahm es in die Hand und suchte nach einem Absender oder einem Namen, doch alles was drauf stand war: "Dreh an der Kurbel". Ich zeriss das blaue Geschenkpapier und hervor kam eine Musikbox. "Das muss wohl ein schlechter Scherz sein!", dachte ich mir. "Wer würde einem Gehörlosem eine Musikbox schenken?". Trotzdem wurde ich von der Neugier gepackt und drehte an der kleinen Kurbel, die an der Seite der Box war. Zunächst hörte ich nichts, was zu erwarten war. Doch nachdem ich etwa fünf mal die Kurbel gedreht hatte ertönte ganz leise, eine Melodie, die ich nur zu gut kannte. Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit